Things You Said
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: A series of Hero's Cuties drabbles for the "Things You Said" prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: I found these prompts on tumblr and thought "Why not?!" it'd be fun to use them for our favorite arcade couple! More to come!_

* * *

**Things You Said at 1 am**

Tamora could endure hours even days on her feet while armored, but after a few hours of dancing in these damn platform high heeled, her feet were practically numb. She knew she didn't have to impress Fix-It. He'd been head over heels for her since the moment they met. She could probably wear a burlap sack and he'd give her those gooey eyes of his.

But with being a woman, however, she wants to dress a certain way for their dates. That's where the toe pinching red platforms come into play.

She kicks the torturous shoes off and leans into Felix's ear. "I'm ready to call it a night."

Felix glances at the giant digital clock embedded in one of the walls in DDR and gasps. "I'm sorry, my lady! Didn't know it was so late."

"Let's go somewhere more private," Tamora suggests and Felix catches on quickly to what she means.

A red hue burns his cheeks as he takes her hand to leave.

* * *

**Things You Said Through Your Teeth**

"Where were you last night?"

"I told you, Tammy, I was with Ralph!"

Tamora slammed the bottom of her fist down on the kitchen counter, the dishes and silverware in the sink rattling against each other. Felix flinched, shrinking back and waiting for that same fist to fly his way.

"You're lying to me, Felix," Tamora growled, "I saw Wreck-It at Tapper's last night, minus a certain 8-bit handyman."

Felix's shoulders drooped. He was a horrible liar to begin with, and it didn't help that he didn't inform Ralph on using the wrecker as his alibi. "It's all a misunderstanding, honeybadger." He moved to retrieve something from his jeans pocket, and sheepishly smiled at her, holding up a velvety navy blue pouch.

Tamora glared at the pouch as if it had wronged her then snatched it from Felix's gloved hand. She pulled it open, and the hard downward curve of her lips straightened and parted in a silent gasp.

Between her thumb and index finger was a shiny gold ring with tiny diamonds embedded in a line around in the metal. Tamora stared for a beat, her breathing the only noise in the room until Felix finally gained the courage to speak, "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was over in Sonic's game last night helping him finish the ring for tonight."

Tamora's eyes finally left the ring to watch as Felix gently tugged her down as he bent to one knee.

"Will you marry me, Tamora Jean Calhoun?"

* * *

**Things You Said After You Kissed Me**

"I love you, Tammy Jean," Felix murmured against her lips as they disconnected from a wonderfully sweet kiss.

Tamora froze, and Felix felt the muscles in her arm he held tense up. His dreamy expression dropped, replaced by a teeth-clinching smile.

The admission of love just fell from his mouth. He'd realized he did love her – truly, deeply love her - after their first date when he saw passed the hi-definition of her beauty and began to know the amazing woman that was Tamora Calhoun.

Tamora's eyes were wide, and Felix could see a slight streak of fear cross her face. Boy, had he threw himself off the Niceland Apartments this time.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," his tongue fumbled out while his hands did some crazy gesture, maybe unconsciously warding off the repercussion he was about to receive. All the while, Tamora stared at him, wearing a shocked expression.

Felix finally glanced up at her and his apologies stopped short. He straightened his shoulders and his hat, and calmly said, "Y'know, ma'am, I am not sorry." He grasped her hand with both of his gloved ones, absently rubbing his thumb across the top of her palm. "I love you. I have since our first date. If you don't love me back then I'm okay with that. I can wait however long-"

"Fix-it," Tamora growled.

Felix held up one of his hands. "No, Tamora Jean, I will wait-"

He heard his name again, his given name this time, but he kept rambling until he felt himself being yanked into the air. Felix yelped right before a pair of amazing lips crashed into his. The shock wore off instantly, and he dove into the kiss with as much vigor as his lovely lady.

Tamora pulled back after a long smooch. A smirk played on her lips as she admitted, "I love you too, Fix-It Felix, Jr."


	2. Chapter 2

**Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass**

"I've never done this before."

Felix perked up at the confession that filled the quiet evening air. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Tamora's face. "What's that, honeybadger?"

Tamora rolled onto her side, resting her palm against her temple. "I never laid in the grass to watch the stars before."

"Really?"

"My backstory placed my childhood in a concept jungle," she began to explain, "When I entered the space marine corps, I was sent straight into active duty on Planet X in a shuttle with no viewpoints. What vegetation grew on the planet was destroyed by the cybugs, and the stars were blocked by the haze in the atmosphere. The closest I ever came to something like this was when Brad proposed to me on a hillside overlooking the nicest view of the planet surface."

She shifted to her back again, one arm tucked under her head for support. Felix gaped for a moment, wondering how someone could go their whole lives not feeling the soft grass underneath them or watching the twinkling of the heavenly lights. Sure, they only lived in game consoles, but every world was diverse and had a creator.

"Whenever you take a dandy to watch the stars, Tammy," Felix offered, lying back down next to her, "you're more than welcome to come here."

Tamora looked over at him as her hand found his. "As long as I get to watch them with you."

* * *

**Things You Said with No Space Between Us**

"How in hell's bells did we get in Tetris again?" Tamora grunted, trying to keep her footing on the slippery blocks.

"I'm not rightly sure," Felix said out of breath from the weight pressed against his small frame. That weight was his wife's titanium breastplate. Usually Tamora's chest pressed against his produced a grand level of excitement for him, but not while it was smothering him like it was now. "We've gotten ourselves into a sticky wicket, haven't we Tammy?"

"More like a can crusher."

It was common knowledge throughout the arcade how the game of Tetris was played. Both the sergeant and the handyman knew that if they didn't escape from the blocks that they were stuck in-between, they'd be flattened for sure.

"Try to wedge your way out when I shift." Tamora held onto his waist as she pressed flatter against the green, shiny block behind her. Felix wiggled his way around her bountiful chest, and climbed to stand on her shoulders.

"Now," Tamora continued her orders "use my shoulders as leverage to hop out of this space."

"But, Tammy, my hop capacity has the same power behind it-"

A blue block slammed into a space nearby, shaking the entire area.

"Just do it, Felix, before we're pounded into flapjacks!"

Tamora felt Felix's boots push down into her armor. With a _boing_, he sprang off her shoulders, clearing the edge of the narrow trap. Tamora looked up to find the smiling face of her husband gazing down at her.

"Reach down as far as you can and catch my hand."

A spinning, red object caught Tamora's attention at that moment. It was drawing closer and closer and she had no doubt the space they occupied was where it would land.

"Fix-it, we need to move quickly!"

Felix heeded the urgency as he glanced up with a gasp. He almost dove down into the space head first as he tried to reach as far as his small stature would let him. Tamora jumped once, brushing his hand. She growled as the second attempt failed and the block became bigger as it plummeted toward them.

Finally, her hand caught Felix's, and she was heaved up toward safety. It never failed to surprise her at how much strength those tiny 8-bit arms of her husband's housed. They both leapt out of the way as the red block slammed into place, the colorful patterned surface under them trembling like an earthquake as it settled.

Tamora scanned the area, searching for her hover board, thankfully finding it undamaged close to the wall. She yanked Felix to his feet, and they ran across the slippery surface, making it to their misplaced transportation before another block could make its way down.

Tamora fired up the hover board, and checking to see if Felix was secure, she launched into the air. A green block suddenly appeared, and she dodged it with practiced ease as her small husband clung to her leg.

As they flew toward the exit, the green block landed in a space causing even the air around them to tremor. A scowled contorted Tamora's face and she growled, "I hate this game."

* * *

**T****hings You Said That You Wish You Hadn't**

"So, what's with you and the little guy?"

Tamora took a long swig of beer before slamming the mug down and turning to Kohut. "Not much," she replied casually with a shrug, "Fix-it is a nice guy, but I'm just indulging his goo-goo eyes until he realizes I'm too hardcore for him."

Kohut snorted. "Sure doesn't seem that way to me. I've caught a glimpse of goo-goo eyes from you when he's around too."

"Kohut," Tamora snarled, averting her eyes to the bottom of her mug, "I don't have goo-goo eyes or a crush or whatever jive for that handyman."

"Tamora?"

The sergeant seized up, her heart plummeting into her stomach at the familiar southern drawl. Her eyes closed silently berating herself for the stupid words that just flew carelessly out of her mouth. She steeled herself and turned to find the wide, hurt eyes of Fix-It Felix Jr. staring up at her.

"Felix-"

Before she could say anything else, the handyman was out the door of Tapper's. She bolted from the barstool, catching him under the small overhang by the tram tracks.

"Felix, wait!"

His shoulders were hunched over and arms crossed over his chest as he turned at her call. Tamora slowed to stop several feet from him.

"I thought we were getting close, Tamora," his voice was thick with emotion making Tamora feel as tall as a cy-bug egg and just as rotten. "I thought you actually enjoyed being with me."

"I do, Felix," she admitted, trying to find words to fix the situation. She'd screwed up 100 shades of bad and then some. "Those words weren't meant for you to hear. I didn't mean any of it!"

A pitiful sniffle echoed under the overhang. Felix's damp eyes bore directly into hers, the hurt and betrayal he felt sinking deep into her core. "Then why did you say them, Tamora?"

The sergeant's mouth hung open, but no words projected from it. The tram appeared – she hadn't even realized it was on its way - coming to a stop in the station. They held eye contact for another beat until Felix calmly climbed into the seat.

"Ma'am," he said with the polite tip of his hat as the tram departed.

Tamora stood rooted to the metal surface, her limbs unable to move. Her heart pounded to the point of bursting as she watched the best thing to ever happen to her disappear around the bend of the track.

* * *

_Writer's note: This last ficlet will have a sequel! The Tetris idea was so much fun. I need to utilize more game jumping ideas for these two._


	3. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

_Writer's note: Here is the continuation of "Things You Said That You Wish You Hadn't"._

* * *

**Things You Said When You Were Drunk**

Felix dozed off into a restless sleep; his mind whirling with the harsh words of the woman he thought was his special someone. They'd only been dating a month, but he and Tamora had shared so many great moments together and a few intense kissing sessions. She never led on once that she was joshing him.

"Fix-it!" a voice hissed over and over as something pointy poked him in the back.

"Cheese it, Tammy!" Felix yelped, bolting awake and blinking at the culprit, "you nearly startled me outta my pixels!"

There, kneeling beside his bed was Sergeant Calhoun. Felix switched on the nightstand lamp, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light.

"What are you doing here?" Surprise of finding her in his bedroom was evident in his voice.

"Now you listen, Fix-It Felix Jr.," Tamora began, a slight slur to her words. Felix could tell she'd had a little too many of Tapper's strongest; the faint smell of beer was also an obvious giveaway. She breathed in deep, and poked his chest for emphasis sake. "I like you Fix-It Felix Jr. a whole bunch, you hear that little bastard?" Stunned at whether this was real or a crazy dream, he watched her stagger to the window and yank it open. "You heard that Niceland! I like Fix-It Felix!"

"Tamora!" Felix vaulted from under the sheets, hurrying to close the window. "You'll wake the neighbors." He grasped her hand, and led the tall blonde back to the bed. "Why don't you sit down for a moment and we can talk about this, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Felix-It…I mean, Fix-It," she replied drowsily.

Maybe talking to her in this state wasn't the best idea. "Here, Tammy, lie down and sleep this off."

Tamora snapped her fingers, pointing to the space beside her on the bed, and Felix knew exactly what that meant. Any other time, the handyman would have been on top of the world to cuddle up to his dynamite gal. His feelings were still smarting, and Felix wasn't sure what would come about in the morning.

But he had a hard time saying _no_ to Tammy Jean. With a heavy sigh, he complied and let himself be spooned against her warm body.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Tamora groaned, scrubbing her face with her palms. Why'd she have to drink herself into a stupor? Reminding herself to never do that again (as if it wasn't the first time she vowed not to), Tamora opened her sensitive eyes and groaned again at the room surrounding her.

So, visiting Fix-It _wasn't_ a concoction of her alcohol-influenced mind.

She pushed off the bed, feeling heavier than usually, and made her way out the bedroom. She glanced up finding Felix buzzing around in the kitchen, and plopped her bottom uncomfortably on one of the short barstools at the counter.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Felix greeted cheerfully and _loudly_. Tamora winced, a piercing sting reverberating in both her eardrums. Okay, she probably deserved that after what happened the night before. She deserved a lot worse.

A coffee cup and small plate were placed in front of her, but Tamora didn't budge from her slumped position.

"The coffee will help," Felix offered, hopping up on the barstool beside her. Tamora finally forced her arm to move and gulped down a few sips of the hot beverage. "How much do you remember?"

"Most of it," she replied, setting down the cup and working on tearing off a piece of dry toast. "I got drunk, not planning to come here, but y'know what they say about alcohol – liquid courage. I remember stumbling into your room and yelling out the window? I fell asleep holding what seemed like a giant teddy bear."

"That would be me," Felix chimed in, a blush coloring his cheeks.

A beat of quiet resided between them as Tamora worked on the meager breakfast. She set the coffee aside after one last sip; propping elbows on the counter, she bowed her head in her hands. "Felix," she started then paused as she searched through the muddled mess of her brain for the right words. "I said some stupid things last night. Stupid and careless. This whole thing with us is still new and honestly, a bit frightening for me." She gritted her teeth at the admission.

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun was a fearless soldier, not some pussywillow. "I didn't want my troops to think I was weak for dating an 8-bit man. That's why I said what I did." She snorted at the realization. "In truth, all I was being was a damn coward trying to save face."

Turning her head slightly, she looked at him through a curtain of blonde fringe. "There's nothing weak about you, Felix. You may seem soft on the outside, but you're just as brave and fearless as any of my soldiers. You never let me down once when we were in Sugar Rush. In fact, I was the one that let you down by booting you out of the escape pod for something that wasn't your fault."

Tamora dug the heels of her hands in her eyes, the thudding headache thankfully beginning to ease as the breakfast set into her system. A cautious hand touched her back, and began rubbing soothing circles through her army green tank top.

"You do remember I lost my head once in the taffy swamp?" a lighthearted question asked.

"You just needed your focus back," Tamora answered. She breathed in deep; the back rub felt so good. She finally raised her head, meeting his eyes. This question was important and she had to ask it with dignity. "Are we okay, Fix-It?"

"What you said; what you made me think, really hurt, Tammy." Tamora closed her eyes at his words, but immediately a tender kissed pressed against her temple. She popped open her eyes to find Felix smiling warmly at her; that one simple gesture of a kiss holding all the forgiveness she'd hoped for. "But I do believe we will be okay."


	4. Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

_Writer's note: 15 more prompts to go! This idea was a result of wanting Calhoun and Gene on the verge of killing each other. Have fun!_

* * *

**Things You Said at the Kitchen Table**

"Well, isn't this dandy; the three of us sharing a warm meal and good times."

Neither of Felix's two supper companions budged from their death glare war that was being fought across the circular table. Felix pouted. The other day he'd come across his lovely wife and the mayor of Niceland having a yelling match outside the apartment's entrance. He'd tried to find out exactly why they were arguing, but Tamora was too steamed to even talk to. Gene flat out told Felix that his wife was the most disrespectful, infuriating woman ever created (then jerkily marched off, slamming the entrance door behind him).

Felix had stood there, mouth hung open like a fish, wondering what intarnation happened. Gene could be rather persnickety, and Tamora wasn't called a dynamite gal for no reason. So, the handyman took it upon himself to mend the hard feelings with a pleasant supper together, which so far had resembled a game of Mortal Kombat fought with angry stares.

"Will you pass the meatloaf, Felix?" Gene pointed to the platter on the other side of the table.

"Why don't you ask Tamora?" Felix answered slyly with a nod to his wife. "The meatloaf is closer to her."

Gene's mustache twitched, annoyed. "Pass me the meatloaf, Ms. Calhoun."

Felix sighed inwardly. Out of all the Nicelanders, Gene was the only one who didn't call Tamora "Mrs. Fix-It". Tamora could care less, but Felix secretly did.

"You missed a word, caterpillar."

"I - what?" Gene stuttered.

Tamora peered at him through squinted eyes. "Please" she emphasized as if talking to a child.

Gene's hand was just about trembling from indignation when he reached for his martini glass and downed the whole thing. Felix watched, wide-eyed, suddenly realizing that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. When Gene downed a whole martini, things were about to get hairy.

The martini glass slammed into the table top, and Gene was suddenly standing up on the chair. "You know, Sergeant Calhoun," the rant began, sneering Tamora's name in disgust, "you are the most confounded, disrespectful person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You have the audacity to walk around on your military high horse. Well, woman, this is my game, not yours, and you should act accordingly!"

This whole time, Tamora was eerily quiet. She was never on the other end of the spectrum, and always had the right and authority to yell at whoever she pleased. She finally stood, towering over the table, eyes shooting invisible fiery darts at her adversary.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but whose name is in on the cabinet, Gene?" she said sarcastically, "Oh, that's right, MY HUSBAND'S. You can take your self-righteous bull and shove it up your-"

"Tamora-" Felix squeaked before she could go any further, because potty mouths were not allowed at the table and Tamora respected the rule (even if she had to be reminded of it every now and then).

"How dare you corrupt Felix!" Gene continued, not skipping a beat. "Before you came along, he always had time for the citizens of Niceland. Now he's off having adventures with you or staying in - with you!" He scrunched up his face in disgust and said lowly, "Don't even get me started on the banging."

Felix's mouth dropped open. Oh good golly, where was this going-

"I can hear through the walls; all the banging and yelling and crazy noises that come from your apartment while other proper folks are trying to get some sleep!"

Felix's cheeks were glowing red as he pulled his cap down over his face. He was _mortified_. He never thought once that the Nicelanders could hear his and Tamora's marriageable activities through the walls! In the heat of passion, he wasn't thinking to keep it down and Tamora surely wouldn't (and he definitely didn't want her to anyways).

"At least Felix has someone jerking him off instead of him having to jerk it himself!" Tamora countered. Felix didn't think it could get any worse, but jiminy, it just did.

Gene's eyes grew as big as quarters. "How do you-" he stuttered.

Tamora leaned down and murmured, "I can hear through the walls too, Big Gene."

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Felix shouted, inserting himself between the two and pushing them both back to their sides of the table. He gave them each a reprimanding look before seating himself again. "I think we all just about had enough of the TMI crossing this table. It's about time for an intervention."

Felix shrunk back when two sets of burning eyes turned on him. He was about to turn tail and get the H E double hockey sticks out of there when the two advisories faced each other again.

"Stay the fun away from me, mustache," Tamora snarled.

Gene planted fists on his hips. "With pleasure, G.I Jane!"

Tamora took a step up to Felix, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "You're building me a house." With that, the sergeant stormed out the front door leaving Felix flabbergasted.

"Jeepers, I haven't seen Tammy this mad since Ralph went turbo." And that had been a good year since, which made him fear that she'd come back and knock Gene into the next game cabinet. Because if he knew Gene, the martini-sipping mayor would stick around to do some more complaining that Felix did not wish to hear anyway. "You better leave for she comes back."


	5. Things You Said When We Were Happiest

_Writer's note: Thank you to my faithful readers/reviewers of this fic! I love writing it and glad others are enjoying it too :) 14 more prompts to go!_

* * *

**Things You Said When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were**

The minister asked the congregation to rise and every eye was on the lovely bride walking down the aisle. But Tamora Jean Calhoun's eyes were only on one person – the man that fixed her broken heart; the man that she would vow the rest of her life to and he to her in return.

Tamora's programming coded her to never show weakness, but as proven by many, programming could be broken and people could grow out of the limited shell they were given. To heck with showing weakness in front of her whole troop and basically the entire arcade! This little 8-bit man made her heart melt into an embarrassing puddle of soup, and nothing was going to stop her from feeling this happiness.

Tamora climbed the platform as Felix, always the gentleman, met her at the top with a hand extended. She accepted his offer, a small smile playing on her lips as he led her to the altar.

Placing a chaste kiss to the back of her palm, Felix reverently held her slender hand in both of his. He gazed up at her and their eyes connected, and Felix whispered, "You're beautiful, Tammy."

Tamora was thankful for the veil that shielded her face, because the blush she felt on her cheeks that only this adorable man could inspire was her secret and her secret alone.

* * *

Felix watched in awe as his dynamite gal drew closer, his heart swelling to bursting. In all his 30 odd years he didn't realize he could be any happier than he was before Tammy Jean came into his life. Fixing things was his priority in life all those years, but his perspective had change and she was his priority now.

_A man will leave his parents and be joined to his wife, and the two are united as one*_ – he'd heard once. Felix guessed the Nicelanders represented his parents in a way. It took a long time to leave underneath their wings and be joined to the woman he didn't know he was waiting for the whole time.

He hurried to meet Tamora at the top of the stairs, offering his hand which she accepted gladly. He knew she didn't need help and honestly, the marine sergeant wouldn't ask for help of any kind. But it was a gesture bestowed out of love and respect and he could tell by the small smile on her face that peeked out from under the veil that Tamora appreciated it.

As they stepped up to the altar, Felix's need to show his love for her welled up inside him and he placed a gentle kiss through her glove on the top of her hand. He held her hand with both of his (hat dangling from the one at the bottom), savoring the moment before it was only a memory.

"You're beautiful, Tammy," he whispered just for her to hear as he gazed up into her blue eyes.

"You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen, Fix-It," Tamora whispered back, and Felix couldn't help the honeyglows that colored his cheeks as he beamed up at her.

* * *

_(*verse from Genesis 2:24)_


	6. Too Many Miles Between

**Things You Said with Too Many Miles Between Us**

The Fix-It Felix Jr. cabinet didn't face Hero's Duty at first, but one day Mr. Litwak shifted the games on that wall. Ralph was so worried his view of Sugar Rush would be compromised, but to his great relief, he still had a pretty good view of the racing game and his favorite little racer.

Felix didn't realize the slight shift was beneficial to him until the first quarter alert of the day. He'd glanced a little to the left while hopping from one window sills to the other and nearly slipped off when he caught a glimpse of his lovely wife in all her roaring glory. Before, he could only see movement on the far right side of the Hero's Duty screen, but now he could see nearly the whole screen.

Tamora must have realized it too, because between quarter alerts they made eye contact. The corner of her lip curled up just a hair and she winked as if to say _I spotted you too_, _Fix-It_.

From then on it was their routine to make eye contact throughout the day, mouthing messages to one another or flashing gestures.

One especially busy days, Tamora would shake her head and say _Tired. _

On days after they'd had a happy night indulging in each other, Felix would give her the biggest smile and sappily draw a heart in the air.

On days when things weren't going so well, Tamora would give him a thumb down and Felix knew to start a hot bath for her as soon as she got home.

On days when Felix was feeling a bit silly, he'd flip his hammer in the air and catch it with a magnificent hop. Tamora would just roll her eyes at him and say _Show off_.

There were days, though, when the only message that crossed between them – the most important thing they could say to each other – was when they simply mouthed _I love you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Things You Didn't Say at All**

The escape pod touched down onto the empty station floor. Ralph disembarked thanking Sergeant Calhoun for her help to save Sugar Rush. Before Felix could hop out, Calhoun cleared her throat and said, "You're an all right soldier, Fix-It." But what she really wished to say was, _You impressed me with your bravery to stick by my side even when facing certain death._

Felix beamed up at her. "Thank you, ma'am. Just doing my job." _You were amazing out there. _

The corner of her lip smirked up. _You didn't have to stay. You could have left at any time. I'm willing to die for my duty, but you didn't have to if you chose not to._ "Same here."

"I'll see you around?" _When can I see you again?_

Calhoun nodded. "I'll be around."_ When can I see you again?"_

Felix smiled. "Great!" _Wish I could kiss you again. _"Well, goodbye, ma'am."

_This isn't goodbye. It can't be goodbye. Not when I just found you. _Before he could hop out of the escape pod, Calhoun spun him around and laid a furious kiss on him. She pulled away as abruptly as she initiated, grinning like a cat. "Around." _I'll find you, Fix-It._

* * *

**Things You Said When You Thought I was Asleep**

There were some things Tamora didn't want to admit when her boyfriend was awake. Like the fact that she thought him so adorable that it made her insides squishy and warm and she wanted to grin like an idiot just thinking about his cuteness. Marine sergeants didn't have time to act like lovestruck fools!

The only chance Tamora had to admit these secrets was when Felix was asleep.

On nights she'd stay at his apartment, she'd wait until he was sound asleep and just stare at his peaceful form. She had to admit that it was an odd habit, a bit on the stalkery side, but it was the only opportunity for her to just _enjoy_ looking at him without judgement. He was the wildcard in her life; the unexpected second chance to love again.

The first few times she did this, Tamora just watched him. The way his tiny chest rose and fell was a stark contrast to the barreled chested men she fought alongside, but Felix's compact form was absolutely enduring.

He'd often sigh in his sleep and snuggle further into his pillow. Tamora would smile and long to cuddle up next to him. But she never did. Maybe it was because their relationship was fairly new and in that awkward, unsure phase. Or maybe she didn't want to disturb his peace and continue to watch her favorite late night handyman channel.

One night, she gave into her itchy fingers and gently combed her slender digits through his mop of neat brown hair. Another night, she chanced tracing a lite line along his jawline with her fingertip.

Her explorations continued every time she'd stay over. A hand resting on his knee, a feathery kiss to the forehead, a boop on the nose. Tamora was thoroughly enjoying her "Felix" time, all unbeknownst to the one she was playing with.

One night, she leaned over him when his back was to her and whispered in his ear something they had yet to confess to each other, "I think I'm in love with you, Fix-It."

What Tamora didn't see that night was the content smile that crossed the handyman's face as he enjoyed her secret routine of thinking he was asleep.

* * *

**Things You Said When You Were Scared**

Tamora stared into the mirror at the image she thought had died alongside Brad on their wedding day. The gorgeous white dress, the triangular incrusted veil, the fingerless lace gloves. Every piece of her former self was present and it scared the living daylights out of her.

"Ready, Sarge?" a young voice asked and Tamora caught sight of Vanellope beside her in the reflection.

"I don't know," she answered, trying desperately to keep a tremble from her voice. She felt the blood draining from her face and her heartbeat quickening at rapid speed; a panic attack was rearing its ugly head at her doorstep. "I need to talk to Felix."

Vanellope scrunched her nose. "Isn't it bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding?"

"I just need to talk to him!" she snapped. Vanellope looked up at her wide-eyed and concerned. Tamora counted to 5 as she breathed in and added more calmly, "Please Van, can you go find Fix-It for me?"

The little girl saluted then scurried off as best she could in her impractical princess dress. A couple minutes later a frantic knock echoed from the door.

"Tamora?" she heard Felix call. "You needed me, darlin'?"

She walked over to the door. "I'm having an attack," she replied simply. He'd know what she meant. They'd racked up hours of discussion about her PTSD, and Felix always tried his darnedest to help keep her calm when a panic attack was on the verge.

"Are you keeping you're breathing regulated?" he asked immediately.

Tamora exhaled. "Trying to."

"Good, hon. Keep breathing." She could hear the scratch of Felix's gloves on the wooden door. He probably wanted to break down the barrier to get to her, but she hadn't given him permission and Fix-It always respected her wishes, even the unspoken ones.

"The other day when Ralph and I were working our house," the It-boys had spent nearly a week building hers and Felix's new house in East Niceland, "he used my hammer and accidentally flung it over the apartment building." He chuckled lightly, the sound comforting her just a tad. "It nearly hit Gene."

Tamora focused on Felix's soothing voice as he talked for a few more minutes about the goings and comings of the past week. She kept breathing finally feeling her heartrate slow and the intense pressure on her chest subside.

"Tammy Jean?"

"I'm here, Felix," she replied softly, pressing her whole right side against the door, wishing to be closer to him. "I'm ready."

A relieved sigh came from the other side of the door. "I love you, Tammy. Can't wait to see my beautiful bride."

"Love you, Fix-It." As long as her little handyman was there to focus on, she'd make it through this and happily walk down the aisle towards the rest of her life with him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Writer's note: Every time I think I can't come up with an idea for one of these prompts, it always works out. 8 more prompts to go. WOOT!_

* * *

**Things You Said Over the ****Phone ****Com-system **

She'd died and regenerated back at basecamp. Why was she so thick in the head to bring Fix-It into the tower without backup? Tamora would mentally beat herself to a bloody mess later. Right now she had to send rescue into the tower or Felix would be cybug chew.

A team led by Kohut was storming their way up the tower. As soon as she located her cruiser, she would infiltrate the level Felix was on from the outside. She rushed to retrieve her helmet, the screen flickering on as she slipped it on her tasseled blonde mess. She switched on the com system, finding the frequency Felix's helmet was set to.

Tamora's heart palpitated in her chest as she called out to her husband. "Fix-it?"

"Tammy?" a squeaky, frantic voice answered. Tamora closed her eyes, relief pouring over her. He was alive. There was hope for rescue.

"What's your position?"

"Currently hiding under a desk in the control room," Felix whispered. She heard him take a shuttering breath. "Tammy, I hear the bugs' feet tapping. I think they're getting closer."

"Stay out of sight as best you can, Fix-it!" Tamora snatched her cruiser from the armory wall, dashing out the door and tossing the board to open. "I'm coming for you." With that determined promise, she leaped on the cruiser, not wasting a second zooming toward the tower.

* * *

**Things You Said When I Was Crying**

The pattering of many metal feet echoed over the top of the control panel. Felix shrank further against the back of the panel, holding his breath as the cybug wandered by above him.

As if Tamora being killed right front of him wasn't frightening enough, he had to wait for rescue while hiding from the mechanical viruses scattered all around the tower. He was in more than just a pickle; more like trapped in a pickle jar with the lid shut tightly waiting for the oxygen to run out.

"Fix-It?" the sound of his soldier wife on the other end of his helmet's com system caused Felix to nearly jump out of his pixels. He swallowed hard after recovering and squeaked out, "Tammy?"

The overwhelming relief of hearing his wife's voice was short lived as the tapping drew closer again. A tremble shook Felix to the core as he whispered back a response to Tamora's question.

"I'm coming for you." And he believed that promise. Tamora would walk through fire to get to him, and ultimately, he'd do the same for her.

Curled up in a tiny ball with knees tucked into his chest, Felix stayed as still as possible and waited for the rescue party. Another cybug was traveling above him and he held his breathe again, listening for the mechanical feet to pass on by.

But the _tink-tink_ halted.

Felix felt his body threatening to tremble to pieces, willing the cybug would move along. The control panel hiding him was suddenly ripped from the wall as a screech from the cybug echoed off the walls, piercing Felix's eardrum. He cried out watching, terrified, as the cybug reared back to strike.

Felix sprang away before the sharp legs could strike, but the cybug was quick and snagged his boot before he could land. Felix slammed down on the metal floor, the breath knocked out of him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the cybug's teeth whirling, ready to devour him whole.

This was it. Game Over. Tamora would lose another loved one to the horrible fate of being a cybug snack.

"DIE YOU FILTH!" a seething yell, akin to a warrior cry, rang out. The cybug exploded in sparks and acid green goo.

Felix laid flat on his stomach, too fearful to move. Heavy steps marched up to him, and a hand grasped his shoulder. "Felix-"

The first thing his terror addled-mind registered was Tamora calling his name with such concern a weight dropped into his stomach.

He raised his head, but his view was obscured by the helmet he still wore. He quickly sat up, yanked off the headgear, and threw his whole body into his wife's arms. He clung to her armored form, one hand along her back while the other wrapped around the back of the bare part of her neck.

Tamora's own arms held him close, pressing him uncomfortably against her protective covering. Felix didn't care. He was alive and held by the woman he loved. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"I thought for sure I was a goner, Tammy" he sniffed, letting the tears trail down his cheeks.

Tamora leaned back, one hand still around Felix's back as the other swiped the dampness on his face away with her gloved fingertips. "But you weren't." He heard her swallow hard, and could tell the fierce sergeant was trying to keep back her own emotions.

The stomping of heavy footfalls echoed in the corridor outside the room. Reinforcement was on the way.

Tamora drew him against her again. Her words resounded in his ear, "You're safe, Fix-It." With Tammy by his side, he would always be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Things You Said While We Were ****Flying**

Here they were again, flying in a shuttle together. The only difference was they weren't on a mission to find Wreck-It or a wayward cy-bug, and Calhoun wasn't about to give the friendly handyman the boot.

She wasn't sure how she was going to apologize for abruptly going bonkers and ejecting him last time, but for some reason, flying with him again made it easier to do just that.

"Thanks for taking me for a ride, Miss Calhoun," Felix said, smiling up at her. This time he wasn't gazing at her like a lovestruck puppy; just a normal friendly look that made her feel comfortable instead of slightly awkward like last time.

"No problem, Fix-it," Calhoun replied, a ghost of a smile on her own lips as she glanced at his delighted face. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before going on. "Look, I need to apologize."

Felix cocked his head in question. "For what, ma'am?"

Calhoun scrunched her nose, staring straight ahead. "I basically went bonkers and threw you out when we were here in Sugar Rush looking for Wreck-It and that filthy cy-bug. You didn't know that-" she paused, her heart beginning to pound at the thought of those two words strung together, "calling me what you did…would set me off."

"What? That you're a-"

"Please, don't!" she snapped, gripping the controls and resisting the urge to scream. She inhaled 5 deep breathes, and was thankful Fix-It didn't pry her about it. "I'm sorry for kicking you out. Just never say those two words together again."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, expecting him to be gawking or confused, but all she found was concern in his wide eyes. He reached up and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, Miss Calhoun."

Calhoun nodded, trying to muster up an encouraging smile for him. "Thanks, Fix-It."

* * *

**Things You Said When You Were Laughing**

Felix had a secret, and he wasn't about to let anyone know.

One night, while he and Tamora were still dating, they stayed in and got frisky on the penthouse couch. They were both doing a little hand exploration while sharing a prolonged kiss. Felix's bare fingers found their way under Tamora's shirt and trailed up her waist to the edge of her ribcage. She squirmed playfully under his touch, and a curious thought stuck him: Tammy was ticklish.

With feathery-light precision, he ran fingertips along the same path and Tamora squirmed, breaking their lip connection. "Felix-" she playfully reprimanded.

"Yes, my lady," he replied wearing a cheeky grin. His digits repeated the process, making Tamora wriggle even more. He could tell she was resisting the urge to scoot away.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." With only a moment's pause, he full on attacked her sides with both hands.

Tamora tensed up, giggling at the onslaught of a full on tickle attack. "Stop!" she laughed, falling over on the couch as Felix aggressively pursued his task with a huge, delighted grin on his face. He'd never seen Tamora this exposed and candid before, and he was eating it up!

Tamora was laughing so hard, almost curled up in a ball unconsciously trying to escape the unrelenting appendages. Felix's fingers danced all along her sides and belly; her shirt riding up to her chest making for a perfect view of her ticklish area.

She squirmed onto her back capturing Felix's wrists. He was nearly on top of her, and oh how amazing she looked with tasseled hair and chest rising and falling as she took shallow breathes from the exertion of their game. Her cheeks were flushed and damp, and Felix realized that she had laughed so hard she was crying.

Tamora slid her grip from Felix's wrists to intertwine her fingers with his. "Your turn, short stack." A smirk crossed her lips. "Where are you ticklish?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Things You Said That I Wasn't Meant To Hear**

"Tammy can't know about this," was the start of a conversation Tamora walked up on by accident.

The work day was over and she was more than ready to retire on the couch in Felix's townhouse in East Niceland for some well needed R'n'R after a long gaming weekend. She was just about to round the corner of one of the brick buildings when she overheard Felix talking to Wreck-It.

Tamora paused, the statement Felix just said catching her attention. There was a beat of silence then an excited "Ooo!" from Ralph.

"Isn't it a beauty?"

"Yeah," Ralph agreed. Tamora peeked around the corner, curious to see exactly what Felix was showing Ralph, but the mountain of a man was blocking the view.

"So, you're really gonna do this?"

"Well, I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Tamora suddenly tensed up. There was only one thing you do when saying a statement like that: Felix was going to propose marriage. He was showing Ralph an engagement ring!

"When are you planning to ask her?"

"Tomorrow. She's taking some R'n'R for the day. I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Tamora peeked around the corner again, and watched as Ralph lightly slapped Felix on the back as the handyman pocketed a small black box in his tool belt pouch. "Good luck to you, buddy."

"Thanks, brother!"

Tamora slipped away before she was caught eavesdropping, her pulse racing. How was she supposed to keep Felix's secret that she knew a secret from him until the next day? What would she say when he asked? She guessed this would happen one day, but now that it was here, she didn't know how to react.

She breathed in deep and entered the backdoor of his townhouse, catching a glimpse of Felix around the door frame walking through the front door. A warm feeling washed over her at the sight of him hanging up his tool belt, lovingly patting the pouch where the ring box was hidden.

A small smile crossed Tamora's face. A three letter word popped in her head, and she knew exactly what to say tomorrow.

* * *

**Things You Said When We Were on Top of the World**

Time was short for a honeymoon - only two nights and one whole day, but the newly joined Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It weren't letting that stop them from being on top of the world after their wedding.

Only one game in the arcade was honeymoon-worthy, and that was EZ Livin'. Beaches as far as the eye could see; secluded bungalows overlooking the crystal clear water; a realistic day and night cycle; it really was the perfect spot for newlyweds. Much to Felix's surprise, his Tammy Jean loved the beach.

"My backstory is that I grew up on a beach in California," she'd told him when he suggested EZ Livin' for their little escape.

After the reception - that lasted long after they departed – they both changed into causal clothes back at Felix's townhouse and rode Tamora's cruiser into their honeymoon destination. They disappeared into the bungalow and didn't emerge until the next morning.

"Fix-It…" a sing-sang voice call in his ear. A sleepy smile crossed his face as lips began to administer feathery kisses to his neck trailing down his bare back.

"Up and at 'em, soldier," Tamora continued between kisses, "The beach is calling, and I can't wait to sink my toes in that sand."

Felix rolled onto his back, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. "Last night was…" he sighed contently.

Tamora chuckled. "Oh, I know what last night was." She leaned over planting a kiss to his lips. "And tonight will be even more so," she added suggestively as she stood and disappeared behind a bamboo privacy screen.

The handyman hopped out of bed, dressing in his swim trunks. A moment later, Tamora reappeared, leaning seductively against screen as she waited for Felix to glance her way. When he did, Felix stopped in his tracks and stared glassy-eyed at his new bride.

He'd seen her now in basically everything and in nothing at all, but he'd never seen her in a bikini before. A very tiny, tiny crimson red bikini that barely covered anything wished to keep private.

"Ready to hit the beach, short stack?"

Felix nodded dumbly, slack jawed. He'd seen every inch of her body uncovered, but jiminy! there was something about that little red bikini! Tamora sauntered by running a finger along his jawline before headed out the door. Felix finally shook himself out of his daze and dashed after her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Writer's note: I thought this was my last set, but I happened across more more prompts that were added later on the list! Yay for extra prompts! Shout out to kittysfigurines24 for helping me come up with an idea for one of these! Thank you everyone who's been reading/reviewing :)_

* * *

**Things You Said Too Quietly**

It was common knowledge in the arcade that even video game characters were prone to getting a cold, but that didn't stop Tamora from snarling about it. She woke up with a sore throat that morning, but didn't think much of it. Yelling orders the entire work day was the norm for her; maybe the day before she yelled a little too hard.

By the afternoon she was feeling a bit rundown. It was a weekend and the players weren't giving any game a chance to rest in-between quarter alerts. As she trudged home to her comfy townhouse and cheerful husband, she was feeling downright awful.

Tamora tried to hold her chin up as she walked through the front door, thankful Felix was milling about in the kitchen. She climbed the stairs, which felt more like Mount Everest, and removed her armor as quick as her fatigued limbs could muster. Left in only her undershirt and shorts, she collapsed face first onto her pillow and disappeared under the covers.

"Tammy?" she heard Felix call from downstairs, but ignored his inquiry. His boots rapped against the wooden stairs all the while as Tamora wished he'd just stay away. He'd want to take care of her; to fix the problem and coddle her. Tamora wanted none of that. She just wanted to sleep. "Tamora?" he called as he pushed the bedroom door all the way open.

"Go away," she muttered, her command muffled by the pillow her face was planted in.

"What's wrong, honeybadger?" Felix asked, concerned, as he hastened to the side of the bed.

Tamora's face emerged from underneath the comforter. "I feel like cow-pies."

Felix gasped, whether at the choice of words or from the hoarseness of her voice, Tamora didn't know and didn't care. "You're sick, Tammy!"

"Bingo," Tamora stated sarcastically before disappearing under the bedsheets again.

"Chicken soup, coming up!" She heard Felix's footfalls grow farther away. _Good_. Cooking the soup would occupy him for a while.

With the silence of the room surrounding her, Tamora slipped into glorious unconsciousness. The sound of a paper rustling was the first thing she heard when coming back into the land of the living. She groaned, slowly pulling the covers from over her head.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead," a soft voice greeted.

Tamora opened her eyes to find Felix sitting beside her on the bed, back propped up on a pillow against the headboard and an open book sitting in his lap. Well, that explained the sound of paper.

"How do you feel?" Felix asked, placing a bookmark in his spot and laying the book on the nightstand.

Tamora sat up for the first time since she collapsed in the bed. "Still awful," she replied, not at all surprised that her voice sounded like a choking frog. "Good thing it's Monday tomorrow or I'd be up bull cheek."

Felix helped arrange a couple of pillows beside him so Tamora could lean her back on the headboard as well. "Looks like we won't be doing any game jumping tomorrow."

Tamora snorted in response, which was a bad idea being her throat was still sore. She made herself comfortable as Felix poured a mug of soup from a thermos. Knowing her husband, he'd probably been waiting for her for hours to wake up, and just like a boy scout, he was always prepared.

The soup was warm and soothed her hurting throat. Now that she'd had a good few hours of sleep, she was glad for the company. She patted Felix's knee giving him a small smile, which Felix returned. "Thanks, Fix-It."

"No problem, darlin'."

* * *

**Things You Said When You Were Crying**

There were no graves in _Hero's Duty_, just a marble memorial wall alongside the church with names of the lost etched upon it. The names were of those who had died in the backstory, and thankfully, no existing soldiers had joined the long list.

Tamora had only visited the wall in her backstory. She tried to avoid the urge to be swallowed by her grief, and that's why she never laid eyes on it…until now.

It was late evening, after hours. Tamora scanned the list of names, finding the one she was searching for. She reached a hand out toward the middle of the first list, fingertips gently brushing over the etched letters. She rubbed the gold ring on her left hand with her thumb, finding comfort in the touch.

"He asked me to marry him yesterday," she began to tell the name on the wall. "I said yes. Fix-It's a good guy." She snorted, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. "Cute as a button and it drives me crazy. But we're good together. He loves me, almost blindly sometimes, and takes care of me. He knows exactly what I need, even when I don't tell him."

She removed her fingers from the name, standing with head held high and arms at her sides as if at attention. "I love him more than I can say. I'm looking forward to being his wife, and I want to say I'm sorry for that, but I can't because I'm not. You were never real. You feel real to me, but you never were. Fix-It is real. I can hold him, feel his touch, kiss him, remember him as more than just pieced together scenes."

Tamora closed her eyes, tears escaping down her cheeks. She held back a sob that threatened to emerge, and quickly swiped away the wetness with her gloved hand. She opened her eyes again to gaze at the etched name of the person that never existed to begin with.

"It cuts me deep to feel that way about you. I can't let a programmed memory hold me back from being happy. I know the creators' of this hellhole programmed me this way for a reason, but they're not in control of who I am and who I can be on my own."

Tamora straightened to attention again, saluting the name respectively. "Good-bye, Brad."

* * *

**Things You Said Too Early**

Three months into their relationship, and Felix wished desperately to tell Tamora he loved her. She was everything he never realized he wanted or needed. All he wanted to do was proclaim his love for her at the top of the Niceland Apartments for the entire arcade to hear!

But he chose not to all because he knew how fragile Tamora's emotions could be. Her PTSD was unpredictable at time, especially with certain words (as Felix learned the hard way). Telling her of his love too early could mean disaster, so Felix kept the secret to himself.

It was a normal weekend evening for them. The arcade's business was slower and shorter during the weekdays than the weekend, and game jumping as they often did was less tiring when they didn't have to work the whole day. They always chose to stay in on weekend nights.

Cuddling on the couch usually turned into kissing, which usually turned into a heated make out session. Felix climbed onto Tamora's lap for better access to her oh-so-delectable lips, his need to proclaim his love for her nearly overflowing inside of him. "I have really deep feelings for you," he skirted in-between kisses.

Their lips met again in a fierce kiss. They broke connection barely a fraction of an inch from each other, and Tamora whispered against Felix's lips, "I love you, Fix-It."

Felix's eyes shot open and he pulled back to gaze at Tamora, slack jawed. From the shocked expression on his girlfriend's face, he reckoned she was just as surprised at her admission.

Tamora gently set him on the couch next to her and stood as if she was in a hurry. "I need to go."

"Tammy, wait!" Felix called after her, but Tamora's long strides had her out the door and blasting away on her cruiser before he could catch up.


	12. Things You Said When It's Over

**Things You Said When You Returned**

In the heat of the moment, "I love you" just slipped out. Tamora paced behind the empty firing range booths, the heavy footfalls of her black army boots pounding the metal floor. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair, kicking herself for letting such an important sentiment escape without thinking.

Did she love him? Memories of their three months together played behind her mind's eyes causing that blasted warm feeling in her chest. Tamora slowed her pace. She finally had to admit to herself that she did love the little handyman. He'd cracked open the stone incasing her heart with that way he fixed things.

Holstering her unused blaster, she set off for _Fix-It Felix, Jr_.

* * *

Felix was surprised to have gotten any sleep after the incident with Tamora. He'd been the one to want to admit his love for her, and yet, she did first. Then she ran away! Tamora Jean Calhoun sure was one bewildering gal.

Felix climbed out of bed and dressed, planning to visit his girlfriend that evening after work to make sure she was okay. He wanted to visit her right after the admission, but he knew giving her space to calm was best.

The sight that awaited him in the living room left Felix gaping. "Tamora?"

The marine sergeant sat with legs crossed under her on his couch, a cup of coffee wrapped in her slender digits. "Morning, Fix-It," she greeted, nonchalantly. She raised her cup to eye level. "I made coffee."

Felix stepped over to the couch, concern etched on his face. He was about to ask if she was okay, but Tamora beat him to it.

"Don't ask. I'm fine, Fix-It," she said, bringing the cup to her lips as she stared ahead.

He sat beside her, looking up at her and hoping what he was about to say wouldn't make her decamp suddenly again. "Y'know, since our second date," he explained carefully, hands nervously rubbing his knees, "I wanted to tell you that."

Tamora nodded in understand. "I figured as much." She set the cup on the coffee table, shifting with one leg underneath her to face him. "Look, Fix-It. Sorry I bolted last night. This probably sounds strange, but I hadn't thought about if I loved you or not, and it scared the hell out of me when it came out."

Felix gazed at her on pins and needles, hoping her admission wasn't thought of as mistake. That fact would crush him, though in his polite manner, he would skim around it with a feigned smile.

Tamora grasped his hand, taking a deep breath then, "I love you, Felix."

The biggest smile spread Felix's face. Finally, he could proclaim his love for her and would every day until eternity. "And I love you, Tammy Jean."

* * *

**Things You Said After It Was Over**

It was over. They'd all had a good, long run in Litwak's arcade, but as the saying goes, time marches on. Litwak was gone, and the arcade would be emptied soon. They had to leave, or game over would be their fate forever.

"Got everything you wanted to bring, kid?"

Vanellope tossed the backpack containing a few possessions over her shoulder. "I think so." She looked up at Ralph with those big eyes of hers, which held the determination that kept her going living all those years as an outcast. "What about you?"

"Besides this," Ralph said, patting his chest where the cookie metal Vanellope made for him several years ago rested, "and this-" he scooped the little girl up with one arm and placed her on his shoulder. "I have everything I need."

Though it was hard, they all wore brave faces in the midst of their uncertainty. Ralph had to be Vanellope's rock, holding her as she cried on his shoulder the day it was made official that the arcade would close. She'd bucked up quickly, finding a brighter outlook on their dire situation. There was a whole universe outside of their confined world, and Vanellope encouraged all of them to look forward to the adventure that awaited them.

The corner of Felix's mouth curved up listening to his friends. He was glad they were taking it well. The Nicelanders, however, warped into panic mode as soon as the closure was announced. Felix had spent so much time calming them down and helping them sort through their loss, that the whole thing didn't sink in until a couple of days later.

He hated doing it, but he had to inform the Nicelanders that they couldn't stay with him. He had his own family to take care of, and though the round citizens were like family to him, the almost two dozen of them would make it impossible to search out a new place to live. With a heavy heart, Felix had let them go.

Just as her husband did, Tamora had to disband her troops. The soldiers of _Hero's Duty_ accepted the news solemnly, but understandingly. Some had families of their own, and others chose to stick together. Tamora trekked home that night, packing the bare essentials just as Felix was doing. They packed in silence, every once and a while asking if one needed this or that. If not, it was left to vanish just as the place their entire lives were built around.

"Tammy?" Dressed in her armor, with only a single change of civvies in her duffle, Tamora sat on the bench inside _Fix-It Felix, Jr.'s_ outlet where Felix found her. "You ready to hit the road, hon?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Tamora's eyes downcast, boring holes in the metal floor, unmoving.

"Tammy?" Felix tried again, cautiously.

Her chest rose and fell heavily. "I'm scared, Fix-It."

Never had he heard a confession like that from her lips before. He waited before replying, to see if she wished to continue.

Tamora tossed her head to the side, long bangs sweeping out of her face. "In here – in this arcade – I know what to expect. If a cy-bug escapes, I know how to kill it. If a game is being unplugged, I help evacuate the civilians. Any scenario I can think of, I can come up with a solution." She nodded to the entrance of the outlet.

"But not out there. When we leave this station, we're traveling into the unknown. We don't know what's waiting for us. It may be good, or it may be slap down bad." She hung her head, covering her face with a gloved hand as she leaned both elbows on her knees. "What if I can't protect all of you? None of us will be able to regenerate out there. It's my duty to care take of you three. What if I fail?"

Felix grasped her free hand, and gently removed the other from her face to hold as well. "Don't think that this burden falls solely on you, darlin'." He touched her cheek soothingly. "We're all scared, but that's okay. We're a family. We take care of each other. Okay?"

Tamora placed her hand over his that rested on her cheek, both savoring their last moments in their home that would be no more. She stood, still holding his hand as she slid the duffle over her shoulder. "To live will be an awfully big adventure."

Felix smiled at the quote, knowing that they truly would be okay. "And it's only the beginning."

* * *

_Writer's note: Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed this series! It was a great experience to write, and I'm glad others enjoyed it as I did. Stayed tuned for more of my hero's cuties fics!_


End file.
